fell in love with people sleeping
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Especially mutants. / / There's this humming in his mind. Sam-centric. BrittanySantana, SamKurt.


Sam, Kurt, Santana, Brittany; Santana/Brittany, Sam/Kurt;_Everyone has secrets. Especially mutants.  
_(Glee Mutants AU)

* * *

Kurt drags him up the stairs of his apartment building. Kurt's mind is a closed book but Sam can see the start of a smile on the brunette's face so he's smiling right along with him.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asks and the brunette's smile drops into his normal unreadable expression.  
"I'm going to show you my power," Kurt pushes through the door at the top of the stairs and out on to the rooftop.  
"I've already seen it," Sam tells him, smiling, "it's pretty awesome."  
"No," Kurt stops them near the side of the roof, he's looking off at one of the other buildings for a moment then he turns to look Sam right in the eyes like he wants him to know how serious he is. For once Sam can sense Kurt's emotions coming off him like a wave; he's serious and concerned, with the slightest hint of afraid hidden somewhere in there. "I have to show you how dangerous mutants are," Kurt says.  
"I already know," he says, but he's distracted by how close Kurt is standing to him.

Kurt goes to say something but Sam senses thoughts on his periphery and moves away from Kurt to look behind him at the two girls standing there. They look around the same age as Sam himself - possibly a year or two older – but something about them is different from most people Sam knows. There's this humming in his mind – this need to reach out – that Sam has only ever felt with other mutants. The brunette girl takes a step forward – a smirk on her face – and Sam can't help but think that she contrasts perfectly with her blonde friend. There's something dangerous about the brunette. Sam's first instinct is to run but somehow he doubts Kurt would be on board with that plan. Out of the corner of his eye Sam sees the bright light of electricity flickering on Kurt's palm. The brunette girl's name is Santana, he knows because her name hangs on the edge of the blonde girl's thoughts, repeating like a mantra. He realises the blonde girl is concerned, worried what Santana might do. This does not make Sam feel any safer.  
"You're mutants," Santana says, the smirk still on her face. "Guess I found the right people." She walks across the roof towards them. Sam can sense Kurt shifting slowly away from him because he's afraid Sam will get in his line of fire. Santana ignores Kurt's presence completely. She's standing right in front of Sam. Sam can feel the frustration and uncertainty coming off Kurt in waves.  
"I heard one of you could fly," Santana all but whispers in his ear. Sam hears the thought come into focus in her mind at the same moment he realises he's standing right by the edge of the building, by then it's too late. He hears Kurt yell his name as he's shoved over the edge; in this moment Sam regrets closing his eyes, regrets missing his last chance to look at Kurt's face.

Sam feels a hand on his shoulder at the same moment he hears the thought rushing through her mind. _You're okay_, she thinks, over and over, like thinking about it hard enough will change the fact they're falling to their deaths.  
_You're just going to die with me_, he thinks at the blonde. He's going to die anyway, he thinks someone may as well know his secret. There is no impact. Sam suddenly feels the ground beneath him like he was always laying on it. He feels the weight of the blonde girl on top of him and opens his eyes to find her staring at him in awe, as if he has done something amazing. He hears Kurt say his name from surprisingly close and he looks away from the blonde's face to see Kurt staring at the pair of them in astonishment.  
"Brittany, you didn't have to save him," Santana says rolling her eyes as Brittany shifts to kneel next to Sam and Sam lifts himself up into a sitting position.  
"He doesn't have any powers," Kurt snaps at the the other girl. Sam winces because he knows that isn't true. Brittany is looking at him with a confused expression.  
_But you were in my head_, she thinks and Sam's eyes automatically move to focus on her. _You can't tell anyone_, he projects the thought into her mind and can't stop the hint of pleading that goes into it, _I'd be even more of a freak._ Brittany's face shifts from confusion to sympathy. _I get it_, she thinks. There's something more behind it but Sam doesn't like prying into people's minds. He hopes one day maybe the girl will get the chance to tell it to him herself. Their silent exchange is over and both Brittany and Sam move their attention onto the two brunettes arguing.  
"How was I supposed to know that?" Santana asks. "Why would a human hang out with a bunch of mutants?"  
"Because he's our friend," Kurt snaps back at her. "Why would you push someone off a roof anyway?"  
"I thought maybe he'd fly," Santana admits with a shrug and the start of a smile. Kurt just glares back at her in response.

"Who are you anyway?" Kurt asks. For a moment the question confuses Sam but then he remembers that no one has mentioned Santana's name out loud.  
"That doesn't really matter anyway." Santana's expressions changes into an emotionless mask. "I was sent here to kill you both anyway." The bright light of electricity flickers on Kurt's palm once again but Brittany moves to stand between Santana and Sam.  
_What are you doing?_ Sam thinks. Santana's eyes portray a hint of the confusion she feels.  
"Brittany, what are you doing?" She asks. Brittany looks over her shoulder at Sam and he can sense her thoughts flowing off her like she's trying to make sure he hears them. _You're like us_, she thinks. Of this thought she is certain but Sam can sense the uncertainty in her actions. She's afraid of losing Santana; she's afraid for her.  
"We don't have to fight them," Brittany tells Santana. "They can help us."  
For a moment Sam thinks it's not going to make a difference but then he hears Santana's thoughts like she's yelling them from the rooftops. She would do almost anything Brittany asked her to. _She's in love with you_, Sam thinks. He doesn't realise he's pushed the thought into Brittany's mind until the girl turns to look back at him with a pleading look.  
_Please don't tell anyone_, Brittany thinks,_ Santana isn't ready, she's afraid._  
"Fine," Santana says. Her face returning to a perfect emotionless mask. She turns to look at Kurt. "Take us with you, we need your help." Kurt looks between the two girls, his eyes lingering on Sam for a moment with unreadable expression. Sam isn't used to not knowing what's going on in someone's head and for a moment he thinks about forcing his way into Kurt's thoughts just so he can understand what that expression means. He resists, and Kurt looks back at Santana and nods. Brittany – who is now looking back at Santana – breaks into a smile; bright and vibrant.

Ten minutes later – while the four of them walk quickly through the streets heading towards Will's – Sam pulls Brittany out of hearing distance of the other two and looks her right in the eyes.

"I promise," he tells her. _I understand_, he thinks and she smiles at him with her vibrant smile.


End file.
